Discussion utilisateur:Natsuflamer
Nouvel Team Rivalité Natsu ,est-ce que le cousin de Luffy .Peut être le rival de l'Ermite Rikudô. Et rendez vous au tchat. Gaara du desert (discussion) septembre 22, 2013 à 18:36 (UTC) Désolé ,d'être en retard .Bon ,demain à 20h00 Gaara du desert (discussion) septembre 22, 2013 à 19:30 (UTC) Rendez vous au tchat pour un combat Gaara du desert (discussion) octobre 2, 2013 à 20:10 (UTC) Ma Boite a Blabla Rajout et suppression d'un point Et tu vas pas aussi commencé par rajouté un point est ensuite le supprimé 100 fois, tu veux aussi être banni. yondaine.éclair (discussion) juillet 15, 2013 à 12:47 (UTC) Combat Je voudrai bien t'affronter ,maintenant ,sur Fairy Tail wiki. Gaara du desert (discussion) septembre 4, 2013 à 23:14 (UTC) Catégorie Stop aréte de publié la catégorie chapitre du mangas elle ne sert à rien merci de ne pas continué. yondaine.éclair (discussion) juillet 19, 2013 à 10:19 (UTC) Demande d'équipe Eh ,Natsuflammer .Je compte faire une équipe .Si tu veux être dans mon équipe laisse moi un message sur ma page discussion Gaara du desert (discussion) juillet 16, 2013 à 05:41 (UTC) Il y aura peut-être You-san et Ignir .Tu peux aussi chercher des membres si tu as envie .Si tu en as trouver ,laisse un message sur ma page discussion Gaara du desert (discussion) juillet 16, 2013 à 16:59 (UTC) Ok ,maintenant .Nous sommes rivaux . :) Gaara du desert (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 02:07 (UTC) Eh ,Natsuflammer ,combien t'as de membre . Gaara du desert (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 04:16 (UTC) Je peux entrer dans ton équipe . La Prêtresse Céleste45 (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 20:58 (UTC) Catégorie Oui je veux faire partie de ton equipe. Oui je veux bien faire partie de ton equipeNatsuForce (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 08:57 (UTC). vien on va thater Oui je ve bien faire partie de ta time NatsuGray94 (discussion) juillet 20, 2013 à 09:59 (UTC) vien on va thater Salut Natsuflamer, ta team a l'air d'être super bien, et j'adorerai en être. PS, vraiment dsl du retard pour ma réponse.Natsu Dragneel Dragon Slayer 1ere génération (discussion) juillet 20, 2013 à 18:46 (UTC) Suite au message que tu m'as envoyé , j'accepte de faire parti de ton équipe. En espérant avoir une réponse favorable. Le mage de glace Salut natsuflamer léo verger ma inviter dans ta team et ma dit de te prevenir Heure Tu as raté le combat . Gaara du desert (discussion) juillet 26, 2013 à 17:24 (UTC) Qualité des contributions Salt natsuflamer Natsu16 (discussion) juillet 28, 2013 à 23:00 (UTC) Slt chef c Léo pk tu veux qu'on fasse un combats Et gray94 est bloquer il faut l'enlever de l'équipe Et c Léo D'accord c qui contre qui C toi et moi contre Lucy et gaara Et aussi natsu dragneel dragon ... A pris la magie de la mort et enlevé gray94 il est bloquer je chercherai un autre membre Tu peux m'envoyer un message Chef lis se message tout de suite je s Ne serai se soir passe alors dis a gaara que demain je peux Comment ça le combat est reporté ,il y aura que deux membre de ton équipe . Gaara du desert (discussion) juillet 29, 2013 à 17:06 (UTC) Salut chef pourrais-tu aller sur le Tchat sil te plais ^^Natsu Dragneel Dragon Slayer 1ere génération (discussion) juillet 30, 2013 à 18:27 (UTC) slt c leo lyam te demande est ce que tu veux etre dans notre wiki et tu seras administrateur et on va faire quelque chose avec des rang t tu seras un chef et l'un des pluq puissant juillet 31, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC) Désolé ,j'étais chez mes grands parents .Bon ,demain à 20h00 sur ton site là je te battrai :) .Voilà le message de Gaara ,votre combat est reporté Shisui le mirage (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 03:45 (UTC) Attend , et si on peut faire notre combat sur Fairy tail wiki ,et c'est quoi cette histoire d'administrateur . Gaara du desert (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 06:10 (UTC) Création page bonjour jaimerai trouver tout se qui resemble a une armure et son posseseur dans fairy tail pourier vous me conseillerr un site merrci slt c leo La Prêtresse Céleste45a rejoins notre equipe et stp peut tu enlever qqu dans l'equipe prce qu'elle a la magie de dieu du vent aller supprime e un comme dragon clv août 26, 2013 à 18:46 (UTC) test boîte à blabla Wiki Code Breaker Coucou, Flamer ! J'ai lu le message que tu as posté sur mon mur de disussion. Ta proposition est très interressante, mais je ne sais pas si ça se peut. Tu connais "Code Breaker" et tu sais créer un wiki ? Fairy Breaker (discussion) décembre 9, 2013 à 19:19 (UTC) Bonjour NatsuFlamer j'aimerai savoir comment à tu fait pour mettre tes caractéristiques physiques et déscription comme pour les personnages de la série . Natsu&Gajeel Je parlais de l'infobox mais Ludo m'a aider Natsu&Gajeel (discussion) décembre 28, 2013 à 15:09 (UTC)Natsu&Gajeel Football Wiki Es ce que je peut t'aider pour faire ton wiki sur le football? Natsu&Gajeel (discussion) janvier 2, 2014 à 23:11 (UTC)Natsu&Gajeel Index Team Natsu Ton départ ? bjr je me suis inscrie récamment mais je suis plutot actif es que je pourrais rejoindre ta guilde Luxus drear (discussion) mars 27, 2014 à 14:35 (UTC)luxus drearLuxus drear (discussion) mars 27, 2014 à 14:35 (UTC) salut pourquoi mas tu supprimer de la team ??? mai 21, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) c'est moi luffy le roi des pirates remet moi Bravo ! Come in